Todo por ser un Gryffindor
by KamiiLupinBlack
Summary: Sirius está en su primer año y tiene que pasar Navidad con sus padres, está asustado de lo que le puedan decir o hacer. Y todo, porque es un Gryffindor.


**Disclaimer:** **Todos los personajes pertences a J.K Rowling.**

_**"Esta historia participa en el reto Más de 1.000 historias del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black" Esta historia pertenece al reto: Sirius Black**_

**Dedicación:** Para **Venetrix.** ¡Te vamos a extrañar mucho en el foro, esperamos que puedas volver tanto como Usuario y como Moderadora! ¡Suerte y muchos abrazos desde Argentina!

* * *

Sirius se encontraba en el tren, estaba volviendo a su casa para Navidad y aunque no lo quiera admitir, estaba preocupado. Sabía que sus padres estaban furiosos. Sirius venía de una de las familias más reconocidas y respetadas del Mundo Mágico, los Black, y todos los Black habían ido a Slytherin, excepto él. El sombrero seleccionador lo había mandado a Gryffindor, aunque él le había rogado y casi amenazado para que no lo ponga en Slytherin.

"_En Slytherin harías muchas cosas, aunque también hay mucha valentía, pero si estas tan empeñado en no ir a Slytherin… ¡GRYFFINDOR!" _Eso es lo que había dicho el Sombrero. Por un lado estaba feliz de estar en Gryffindor, había hecho amigos muy buenos y por otro lado tenía miedo de lo que le fueran a hacer sus padres, sabía que el castigo no iba a ser bueno. James y Peter se habían quedado dormidos y Remus estaba leyendo un libro, así que estaba solo con sus pensamientos.

-¿Estás bien Sirius? Se te ve preocupado –Dijo el castaño, eran amigos pero no tenían tanta confianza para hablar de esos temas, después de todo se conocían hace solo 3 meses.

-Sí, está todo bien –Sirius volvió a mirar por la ventana y a los pocos minutos estaba dormido.

Cuando se despertó estaba oscureciendo, eso significaba que estaban por llegar. Sus tres amigos estaban despiertos, James y Remus jugaban al ajedrez mágico y Peter comía unos dulces.

-Pasó la señora del carrito mientras dormías, ahí tienes unos dulces –Le dijo James, él era así, agarró los dulces y empezó a comer.

-¿Cuánto falta para llegar? –Preguntó el pequeño Black.

-Unos 30 minutos –Respondió Remus, Sirius asintió y no hablaron más hasta que estuvieron por llegar.

-Le voy a decir a mi mamá si pueden venir luego de Navidad, les mandaré una lechuza –Aseguró James, todos tenían ganas de conocer la casa de James. Los Potter era otra familia mágica muy importante y seguramente tenían una lujosa mansión.

El tren paró en la estación y Sirius trató de retrasarse más de lo que pudo, pero llegó un momento que tuvo que bajar, James le dijo que lo siguiera así conocía a sus padres y él, con tal de retardar la llegada a su casa lo siguió. El matrimonio Potter era una pareja casi anciana, por lo que les dijo James, ellos lo habían tenido a avanzada edad y no pudieron tener otro hijo. Dorea Potter tenía cabello pelirrojo y ojos avellana, igual a los de su amigo y Charlus Potter tenía cabello azabache y ojos azules, ambos eran bastante altos y tenían una sonrisa amable.

-¡James! –La señora Potter se abalanzó contra su hijo, lo abrazó y lo llenó de besos, Sirius sintió un poco de envidia de él.

-¡Mamá! –Se quejaba el pequeño Potter, haciendo reír a su padre y su amigo.

-Tú debes ser Sirius Black.

-Mucho gusto -Sirius le tendió la mano, pero la mamá de su amigo lo estrechó en un abrazo y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-¿Te gustaría venir luego de Navidad a nuestra casa? –Sirius sonrió, si tenía una excusa para salir de su casa, mucho mejor, además de verdad tenía ganas de ir a la casa de James.

-Estaría encantado.

-No quiero arruinar el momento, pero tus padres están viniendo hacia aquí –Dijo Charlus con precaución.

Sirius lentamente se dio vuelta y ahí estaba su familia. Su madre, con el cabello azabache, largo, ojos negros y muy profundos, gestos refinados y muy elegantes. Su padre también tenía pelo color azabache, pero sus ojos eran grises y tenía una mirada muy severa, también tenía los rasgos elegantes. Por último su hermano Regulus, era un año menor que él, tenían casi la misma altura, también eran muy parecidos físicamente, solo que su hermano tenía el cabello más claro.

-Sirius, tenemos que irnos –Dijo su padre ignorando al matrimonio Potter.

Sirius asintió y se despidió de su amigo, con suerte lo vería en unos días, la madre de James lo volvió a abrazar y le susurró al oído _"Suerte". _La miró a los ojos y se dio cuenta que ella sabía lo que le esperaba.

Walburga lo tomó del hombro y lo condujo hacia un lugar más apartado para aparecerse. Cuando se le pasó la sensación de mareo vio a sus padres, los dos irradiaban furia de los ojos.

-¡GRYFFINDOR! ¡Sabes muy bien que la familia Black es una de las más respetadas y tú vas y quedas en Gryffindor! –Gritaba su madre- ¿¡Es qué no te hemos enseñado nada en todos estos años!? ¡Eres un traidor!

Su padre aún no decía nada, lo miraba con furia, con enojo, con decepción.

-¡Te enseñamos que no te tienes que juntar con _sangresucias_ ni con traidores! ¿¡Y qué haces!? ¡Te juntas con un Potter, y dos mestizos! –Seguía gritando Walburga- ¡Eres una vergüenza!

-¡Más te vale que no se te ocurra hacer nada mientras te encuentres aquí! ¡Si no, lo pagarás muy caro! –Amenazó su padre.- ¡Y espero que no te vuelvas a juntar con esos traidores y _sangresucias_!

-¡Eso nunca! ¡Son mis amigos! –Respondió Sirius sacando su valor Gryffindor.

-¡Te dije que no! ¡A ver si aprendes a respetar a los mayores! ¡Crucio!

El hechizo le dio de lleno en el pecho, sentía como miles de cuchillas ardiendo cortaban su piel, hacía su mayor esfuerzo por no gritar, pero no podía. Dolía demasiado.

-¿Ya entendiste? –Preguntó su padre, pero el desafío se veía en los ojos del chico, y su padre lo notó.- ¡Crucio!

Otra vez volvió a sentir ese infernal dolor, esta vez parecía que el hechizo era más potente, o tal vez era porque todavía no se había recuperado del anterior.

-¿Ya entiendes? –Sirius asintió derrotado, no quería ni podía soportar más dolor.- Ahora sube a tu habitación y no salgas.

Como pudo Sirius se levantó y subió las escaleras despacio, cuando entró en su habitación vio que su hermano se encontraba ahí, así que fingió estar un poco mejor, cosa que no le salió bien.

-¿Te encuentras bien? –Preguntó el más pequeño de los Black.

-Sí, estoy bien –Mentira, no se encontraba bien, pero no quería que Regulus lo viera así.

Se acostó en su cama y a los pocos minutos se quedó dormido, estaba cansado tanto física como mentalmente. Cuando despertó vio una lechuza parada en su ventana, se levantó de la cama y sintió dolor en todo su cuerpo, iba a costar recuperarse de esos hechizos. Tomó la carta que traía el animal y la leyó:

_Sirius:_

_Mi madre dijo que si quieres mañana mismo puedes venir a mi casa a pasar el resto de las vacaciones, ella le mandó una carta a tu madre. Espero que puedas venir._

_Saludos, James._

Sonrió, después de todo tenía alguna esperanza.


End file.
